This project is an attempt to apply methological methods of behavior observation and analysis to the study of agonistic behavior and social play in a group of Synanon-reared children ranging in age from 6- 48 months. During the first two years of the project, the following results were obtained: (1) linear and stable dominance hierarchies were found for children ranging from 6-45 months; (2) there were reduced gender differences in aggression frequency, dominance rank/position; (3) reliable/objective categories of social play were determined; and (4) measures of aggression frequency and dominance rank were correlated with I.Q. and Social Quotient. During the final year of the project, the following is planned: (1) continued observations of agonistic behavior and social play of Synanon- reared children ranging in age from 6 months-7 years; (2) addition of non Synanon-reared children (day care, nurseries) to observations in order to provide comparison groups; (3) filming and sound spectrographic work on aggression and play behavior.